


Her Sapphire Star

by KnightWriter_0



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: First Kiss, Other, Short & Sweet, the one we've all been waiting for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightWriter_0/pseuds/KnightWriter_0
Summary: Her hunter smiling at her, cheeks red and hand still held onto hers. She barely noticed they were still connected till she felt her hunter's thumb rub across the back of her hand.
Relationships: The Handler/Hunter(s) (Monster Hunter)
Kudos: 24





	Her Sapphire Star

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao literally my friends and I wanted at least one little kiss for our Handler cause damn some of those scenes TwT. 
> 
> Especially after the fight with Valkhana XD like capcom PLZ. Thankfully fanfics are a thing of course. Enjoy!

Her Sapphire Star. 

Her hero, the hero of the fifth fleet. They had faced every challenge, every monster, each one bigger and meaner than the last. 

The Handler didn't know when she started falling for her hunter. It was a slow thing as they explored every nook and cranny of Astera and Seliana. Every track and noise they could record of the everworm. It had finally lead them to this.

The Handler watched as her hunter fought tooth and nail against the everworm, breaking away first the rocky shell that eventually broke away to it's true form. 

The ground shaking with its every roar till it finally, finally gave its last one falling to the ground in defeat. The Handler and the old tracker cheered and ran to the great hunter. 

Her Sapphire Star. 

The dust cleared and her hunter looking at her like everything was going to be alright. The Handler could cry in tears from the look and relief shelters that her hunter was alive and well. It was a surprise seeing everyone else from all the fleets join them wanting to see the great monster to rule them all. 

The moment ruined as the everworm got up, everyone yelling in surprise. All except her hunter and the Huntsman bringing up their weapons and soon everyone else. It didn't pass the Handler's notice how her hunter pushed her back in a protective stance. 

An even bigger surprise was an even bigger and badder Nergigante showing up finishing off the Everworm. The grand Nergigante completely ignored them gratefully taking the carcass of the everworm elsewhere. 

Their work was never over it seemed. 

The celebrations though were in full swing by the time night fell. Everyone was celebrating the grand fight and success. Everyone was either drinking and eating like no tomorrow, sharing stories, and retelling the battle of the Everworm and the Sapphire Star. 

There was barely a moment to have her hunter by herself. All the hunters and handlers from all the fleets wanting to grab all the details for the fight. Luckily the Commander and Field Team Leader got them to back off giving her hunter a much needed break. 

The Handler grabbed their hand pulling them away from the festivities. Her hunter gave her a grateful sigh and smile of relief. Their palico not far behind, but meowing they would keep watch for their moment alone. The Handler blushed only thing she could think of was how devious that palico could be at the best and worst of times. 

Her focus was back on her hunter as they enjoyed the view of Seliana and the Horfrost Reach in the distance. The air cold, but standing next to her hunter everything felt fine. 

"You looked like you needed it." The Handler said. 

Her hunter smiling at her, cheeks red and hand still held onto hers. She barely noticed they were still connected till she felt her hunter's thumb rub across the back of her hand. 

The moment felt familiar like something she wanted, something she had in a dream of after they fought Velkhana. 

The Handler had remembered how she stayed by her hunter's side after saving her from the icicle Velkhana produced, how worried she was. How she noticed her feelings for her hunter had changed, or had just noticed how much she cared for her hunter more than she could possibly imagine. 

Now that her hunter had found and defeated the great Everworm, Shara Ishvalda, it felt like things could finally be at peace. At least for a little while, till they had to go looking for the grand Nergigante. 

The Handler came close to her hunter, the space between them small as she looked up at them. 

"I don't know how long I've wanted to do this. I-" A deeper blush bloomed across the Handler's cheeks. 

It was all or nothing as she closed the space between them bringing her lips with her hunters. A feeling of relief filling her. The Handler gasped as she felt her hunter's arm wrap around her waist. 

"About time." Her hunter spoke softly. 

Their voice was rough from the great fight still and from very rarely using it in general . Hanna smiled widely all the same. Her hunter gave her a wolfish smile, pulling her into another kiss.


End file.
